Lezione Sweet
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: —Dígame señor Knuckles, ¿cree en los fantasmas?-pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. Intento parecer sereno y negó con la cabeza. —No, claro que no-mintió.


Buenas, hermosos… ¿Cómo les va? Si, sé que querrán matarme porque estoy escribiendo otra cosa que no sean los fics que tengo escritos ya. Pero, no es mi culpa que no me vengan ideas para los demás |:

Esto es un TWO-Shot. Así que será mucho más fácil que lo termine xD…

**Advertencias.** Pues…no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte realmente… [Solo hay intentos de asustar de muy, muy mala calidad]

**Aclaración.** Sonic no es mío.

**Pairing.** Knuckles&Cream…

**Nota.** Esto va dedicado a mi amigo Jinki xD… [Porque se que mis perversiones, las comprendes bien xD]  
También, cada que vean esto **·.·** será cambio de escena :D.

**

* * *

Capítulo uno**

_"Lezione Sweet"_

* * *

Si se lo preguntaban, Cream The Rabbit podía dar por lo menos diez razones del porque Knuckles The Equidna, era su héroe. Podía enlistarlas sin repartir, ninguna —O casi ninguna— . _Lo respetaba he idolatraba._

Estaba completamente segura de que el era la mejor persona que conocía. Era honesto, leal, respetuoso, además de que sabía que podía contar con el en cualquier cosa que quisiese. Tenía la seguridad de que era la persona más honesta y humilde que existía en la tierra.

_Habría apostado su virginidad, de eso no tenía duda. _

La abría apostado si aquel día no se hubiese enterado de una verdad, que más que dolerle, le había hecho enojar.

¿Todo lo que creía de Knuckles era mentira? ¿Dónde había quedado el joven noble y humilde que conocía?.

—"A mí no me asusta nada"-le había escuchado decir justo antes de reírse tontamente, mientras conversaba con Sonic y Tails.

Estaba claramente decepcionada. ¿Por qué habría dicho aquello tan tonto?.

**·.·**

Recostada en su cama, la joven coneja arrugo el entrecejo. Miro fijamente hacía el techo y suspiro. Simplemente no podía creer aquello… se le hacía imposible de creer.

Odiaba a la gente que se engañaba a si misma. Aunque le doliese aceptarlo Knuckles lo hacía. Solo lo hacía para impresionar a sus amigos.

"No me asusta nada" aquellas palabras resonaban como eco en su mente. ¿Con qué no le asustaba nada? Una leve sonrisa se formo entre sus labios. Joder, a todos les asusta algo. Ella le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero no por eso se sentía menos.

Una sonrisa psicópata se formo en su rostro. Ella se encargaría de mostrar los temores de Knuckles. Lo haría o dejaría de llamarse Cream.

Pero para eso necesitaba demasiada ayuda. Pero, ¿a quién podría pedirle le ayudase a asustar al guardián cabeza dura?.

Se chupo los dientes al recodar quien podía ayudarle. Suspiro con resignación y cogió su teléfono. Dudo un momento si marcar o no el número. Negó con la cabeza y con dificultad comenzó a presionar cada uno de los números sintiendo como una mueca de desagrado se mostraba en su rostro.

—_Agencia Chaotix de detectives, buenas tardes_-la voz de el cocodrilo llamado Vector le contesto.

Dudo un momento en continuar. —Vector-su suave voz fue apenas audible para el cocodrilo.

—_¿Quién habla? ¿Aló?_-grito desde la línea el cocodrilo lastimado los tímpanos de la coneja.

—Vector soy Cream-hablo un poco más fuerte la joven coneja.

El aludido soltó una leve carcajada y respiro sonoramente. —_¡Hola Cream! ¿Cómo te encuentras linda?_-preguntó de manera amable el enorme cocodrilo líder de Chaotix.

—Bien gracias…-dijo sin más.

—_¿Qué se te ofrecía?_-

Dudo, un momento en continuar. —Pues…-no encontraba las palabras para pedir aquello.- —Pues veras… yo…-

—_¿Tu?_-

—Yo necesito su ayuda-dijo rápidamente.

—_¿Qué tipo de ayuda?, ¿Necesitas que encontremos a alguien por ti?_-

—Pues… no… -hubo una breve pausa- —Necesito que me ayuden a darle una lección a alguien-pidió.

—_¿De quién se trata?_-cuestiono el cocodrilo un tanto desconfiado.

—Knuckles-dijo rápidamente, como queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

Una sonora y estrepitosa carcajada se escucho por el otro lado de la línea telefónica. —_¿KNUCKLES? ¿Estas segura de Knuckles?_-pregunto sin comprender el porque de aquella petición.

—Si-

Carcajadas aún más fuertes y provenientes de diferentes personas se hicieron audibles por la otra línea.

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me altere eso es todo… bueno. ¿Qué tienes en mente para Knuckles?_-preguntó tratando de serenarse.

—Pues veras…-una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro.

**·.·**

Seguía sin comprender, el porque de la actitud tan extraña en aquella adorable conejita. ¿Desde cuando tenían "salidas nocturnas" ellos dos solos?. Le había seguido sin ponerle muchas condiciones, pero comenzaba a dudar que aquello fuese una buena idea.

Caminaron poco más de tres cuadras desde la casa de Sonic. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las nueve cuarenta de la noche. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, se estaba comenzando a "preocupar".

—¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos?-preguntó intentando aparentar serenidad.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro. —Dígame señor Knuckles, ¿cree en los fantasmas?-pregunto mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su sien. ¿Porqué ella preguntaba aquellas cosas?.

Para cualquiera que lo conociese a fondo, no era sorpresa que Knuckles The Equidna fuese un supersticioso al extremo. —A tal punto de no acercarse a los gatos negros, y lanzarse un poco de sal al hombro izquierdo—. Dudaba de que Cream conociese su secreto.

Intento parecer sereno y negó con la cabeza. —No, claro que no-mintió.

La chica le miro por breves segundos y sonrió suavemente. —¿A no?... ¡Genial!, ¡Serás tu quien me acompañe a la vieja mansión abandonada al final de esta calle! ¿No es fantástico?-pregunto la chica con ilusión en el rostro.

Y fue entonces cuando quiso maldecir en voz alta toda su existencia. Fue por puro autocontrol que no se le escapo una blasfemia frente a ella.

—Pues… pues… veras…-no pudo articular una excusa lo suficientemente rápido.

Continuaron caminando, llegando a lo que parecía ser una mansión aristócrata abandonada hace ya muchos años.

—Bueno señor Knuckles… ¡aquí es!-

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de este.

Le tomo fuertemente de la mano y le condujo hasta la entrada de aquella mansión. Le miro un momento a los ojos, como pidiendo su permiso para entrar. Este asintió a como pudo con la cabeza y esta abrió de golpe la puerta.

La primera habitación era muy grande, llena de pinturas y muebles de la época de la colonia, todas algo gastadas y empolvadas.

En otra parte de la mansión. Una joven abeja esperaba impaciente el llamado de sus compañeros para salir a la "acción".

—_Charmy… ¿Estas listo?_-preguntó desde la otra línea del comunicador un camaleón aparentemente malhumorado.

—¡Siempre mi general!-se burlo.

—_¡Te toca!_-escucho decir. Justo antes de que la puerta se abriese, dejando ver a la chica conejo y al equidna de piel rojiza entrar por la puerta.

—¡Que lindo es todo esto! ¿Verdad que si señor Knuckles?-pregunto la coneja "inocentemente."

Atino a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba al margen de cualquier situación.

La joven abeja intentaba no carcajearse en pleno acto. Dio un leve suspiro y se dispuso a su trabajo.

La habitación estaba formada, por lo que parecía ser un estante lleno de libros viejos, y pinturas por doquier. Podía observar a sus "victimas" desde un lugar cómodamente sin ser visto.

Desde lo alto del librero, la joven abeja dejo caer, lo que parecía ser una "esfera de cristal" rompiéndose al contacto contra el piso.

El equidna comenzó a temblar ligeramente y sostener firmemente la mano de la chica.

Hacía el intento de parecer sereno y no mostrar su debilidad, ante aquella chica. Pero, era difícil controlar su ritmo cardiaco en aquella situación.

Su respiración era agitada. Joder, ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle aquello a el?.

—Adoro mi trabajo-murmuro entre leves risas el joven abeja.

Sonrío pícaramente y aló de una pequeña cuerda dejando caer del librero, una fila de libros rápidamente causando que, el de piel rojiza soltase un gritito de terror.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Aquello había sonado patético.

—Cream… mejor vamos de aquí, antes de que nos caiga el librero encima.-dijo tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacía la salida.

Ella le siguió conteniendo la risa.

Justo antes de que pusieran un pie fuera de la habitación el enorme librero cayo fuertemente contra el piso, y una risa macabra se resonó en el lugar.

—¡Genial!-sonrío la chica mientras corría sin preocupación por el enorme pasillo.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-pensó tristemente el equidna mientras la seguía sin rechistar.

**Continuará…**

Bien, no hay mucho que decir. Yo advertí que los "intentos de asustar" serían de mala calidad xD. Los de Chaotix, no son precisamente buenos en sus trabajos…

Jinki, lindo, he aquí mi intento de Knuckles&Cream xD… espero te guste ^^

Se cuidan & gracias por leer…

**Atte.**

Gri.


End file.
